


What She Deserves

by VeronicaChase



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaChase/pseuds/VeronicaChase
Summary: While they're on a rooftop, Chat Noir tries to confess to Ladybug for the thousandth time. But this particular confession ends with their partnership terminated and Chat Noir's miraculous akumatized. Plagg is in constant pain because of the akuma in the ring. This turn of events causes Adrien's personality to do a full 180 and he is hell-bent on finding out Ladybug's identity. While following a lead at the school's basketball game, Adrien overhears Marinette's voice talking about Master Fu. He goes to investigate who shes talking to and it turns out that its a ladybug kwami. Now holding her greatest secret in his hands, he sets out to exact his revenge.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. Akumatized

**Author's Note:**

> Set after season 2 episode 11. (Sapotis)

"Pound it!"

After sharing a victory punch, the air becomes slightly awkward. Cat Noir rubs the back of his head looking nervous. "Hey Ladybug...I have something important to tell you. Can you spare a minute to talk?"

Ladybug looks hesitant and her miraculous gives its final beep. "But my transformation is about to wear off. Is it important or can it wait until tomorrow?" Chat jumps as if he forgot that the time limit even exists.

"Uhhh do you think we can just meet up in like an hour? It's pretty important." He glances away, his face flushed in embarrassment. Ladybug just smiles as if to say 'it's ok'. "Sounds _purrfect_ Chaton. We'll meet in this exact spot ok?"

He nods his head like an excited puppy. " Great! See you then." Ladybug grabs her yoyo and swings away. When Chat is sure she is too far away to see him he pumps his fists and whispers "Yessss..." underneath his breath before leaving to go get ready.

* * *

_One Hour Later_

Chat has just gotten done with putting the finishing touches on the fairy lights. He looks around at the romantic atmosphere that he has created in a little under an hour.

To do so he had bought two black and white striped cushion chairs and put them around a circular glass campfire. Said campfire was filled with stones and is already lit up to save time later on. There's a miniature table next to it for the finger food that he cooked with the help of his chef. Chat turned around to look at the entrance to the rooftop to make sure the red carpet that he laid out had zero wrinkles in it. He smiles when he sees the red candles lining the path to their campfire date area. Everything looks absolutely stunning and he couldn't be more proud of what he's done.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Chat Noir quickly pulls out his baton to send a message to his lady, telling her to take the elevator like a normal person.A couple of minutes later the door to the roof opens and **shes here oh God.**

When Ladybug steps through the door the first thing she sees is a very embarrassed Chat Noir hiding something behind his back. _Oh God not again Chat..._

"What's all this?" She asked uncertainly. Chat twirls his toe on the ground before shakily pulling his hands out from behind his back. He holds out a giant bouquet of deep red roses to Ladybug. "I-I got these for y-you." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I know that you couldn't make it the last time so I'll just say what I wanted to say then. Ever since we first met I've been intrigued by you. At first, I was just curious because you seemed different from other girls. You-"

Marinette could feel a sense of dread as if something bad was going to happen. "Chat I already told you-"

"-don't treat me like I'm stupid like other people."

"-I don't feel that way towards you."

"An you always put others before yourself to make sure that they're okay."

As Ladybug and Chat Noir talk over each other, Ladybug is slowly backing away towards the edge of the roof while Chat continues to talk to the ground. 

"I'm just going to leave before you say something that you'll regret." Ladybug gets annoyed at his ignorance and prepares to leave. At her words, Chat's head snaps up in time to see her standing on the ledge. He gets tongue-tied and the next words that leave his mouth are in a yell of frustration. "I LOVE YOU!"

They make eye contact and in that moment Chat can see the anger in her eyes. She snaps.

"Are you trying to ruin everything?! Our job is to protect Paris, not prance around like some lovesick teenagers! All you ever seem to do is go around shouting about how much you're in love with me when we know **nothing** about each other." Chat interjected, throwing his arms around. "That's why I want to get to know you. I think its time that we shared our identities with one another." Ladybug curled her finger up as if she were picturing herself choking him.

"This is exactly what I mean! Master Fu told me that we arent to know each other's identities, yet here you are asking me to go steady with you. You're acting like an absolute child. If you're not taking our partnership seriously then maybe you don't deserve to be my partner at all." Her last sentence was spoken coldly with no emotion in her voice. 

Chat couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. He thought he knew at least this much about his lady. The Ladybug he knew was kind, charming, and always considerate of other people's feelings. This Ladybug didn't even listen to what he had to say before writing him off as a kid and a lost cause. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes but he didn't want her to see him crying just to call him weak along with other mean names.

Ladybug watched Noir crush the roses in his hand, his blond hair blocking his eyes. "Fine." He turned his head and threw the roses off the rooftop, his teeth and fists clenched tightly. Anybody a mile away would be able to tell that he was shaking with emotions. 

She instantly felt bad for snapping at him and tried to take it back. "Chat you know I didn't mean any of that. None of that is true. I'm so-" "Save it for someone who cares. You made it clear how you feel about... _us._ " Ladybug's mouth snapped shut in shock. _Maybe he just needs some time to cool off._ She hesitantly spoke again. "Let's talk later once you've calmed down." She quickly yoyoed away to escape from the awkward atmosphere, leaving Chat Noir all alone on the rooftop. Heartbroken.


	2. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien can't get over what happened to him and he begins to act differently...

Chat Noir doesn't know how long he stood alone on that rooftop but at some point, he felt his transformation wear off. He must've been there for hours because he could vaguely see that the sun was about to rise at any moment. The entire time Plagg sat on his shoulder, trying to give Adrien some sense of comfort with his presence.

"I just don't understand." Adrien started lowly. "Everybody flocks around me when I'm the handsome model Adrien Agreste, but the second I become Chat Noir I'm just Ladybug's ok looking sidekick."

He brings his hands up to cover his face. "Adrien is just some kind, rich, pretty face that knows how to pose in front of a camera. But Chat Noir is who I really am. I'm bold and outgoing. And I like to flirt with people to see how far I can make their blush spread. I'm super cheesy yet not a hopeless romantic like I make Adrien out to be in all those interviews."

He moves his hands from his face to cup Plagg within them before gently setting him down on the table. Adrien comes to a conclusion. 

"Maybe those traits are the exact reason why nobody like Chat. Maybe I should just stick to being Adrien twenty-four seven." He looks down at his ring. "Maybe I don't deserve to be a miraculous holder after all." Adrien slowly begins to pull the ring off.

**Meanwhile**

Hawkmoth senses great despair. "Ahh yes. The humiliation that comes with being rejected by the one you truly love. Then having no one to deeply understand your pain. Add that to what seems to be Chat Noir's miraculous and you get a recipe for disaster. Now fly my little akuma, and evilize him!"

**Back On Adrien**

Right before Adrien fully takes off the ring something catches his eye. he turns to see a purple butterfly flying in his direction. "Uhh, Plagg is that what I think it is?" Upon spotting the akuma Plagg quickly flies up to Adrien to pull away. "No! Adrien!" But he's too late. The butterfly had already sunk into the miraculous ring.

**Hawkmoth, in Adrien's head, shocked**

"Adrien?!"

* * *

"Spots off Tikki!"

Marinette immediately stormed into her room as soon as she landed on her balcony and transformed. Tikki buzzed around her trying to console the blue-haired teen. "You guys are Paris' most powerful superhero duo, there's no way that one petty argument could break up your partnership. 

Marinette gave her kwami a dubious look and said "I don't know Tikki. I meant what I said, I just didn't mean to convey it so harshly." Tikki looked taken aback by her words. "Even the part about being partners?" Marinette looked down at her pink rug solemnly. "I don't think working together is even an option at this point."

She groaned while dragging her hands across her face before falling back into her soft comforter. "I just want to sleep this off and think about what happened in the morning." Tikki hummed in agreement and flew to her pink and white polka-dotted cushion. She twirled in a circle a couple of times before settling down. "Goodnight Marinette. Try not to think about it too much."

Marinette shifted until she was under her fuzzy blanket and snuggled with her unicorn pillow pet until she drifted off to sleep

**Next Morning Before School**

Marinette was dragging her feet all the way to school. She had left a bit early just to meet with Alya beforehand. Her multicolor haired friend waved when they met in front of the school. "Hey gurl! Did you hear about the new heroine in Paris? I was busy so I couldn't record i-" Alya gave her bestie a one over. "Welk you look dead."

Marinette groaned. "I feel dead. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night." Alya looked curious. "Well, what kept you up?"

The bluenette panicked and stammered out, "I-uh-duh was thinking about the test today! Yeah, the one we have in class! Cause that what we do in school! We uh, take tests." Marinette's eyes were crazed as she scrambled for a good excuse to tell her friend. Aly just watched her fumble, with a knowing look on her face. "Of course of course."

Just then a male voice called out to two girls. "Hey suh' dudes? Is Adrien here yet?" Nino walked over with swagger. He held a second of eye contact with Alya and they shared a flirty look before he looked away with a smirk. Marinette just rolled her eyes at her oblivious friends. Before any conversation could be made the trio saw a black limo pull up to the school. "Speak of the Devil."

When Adrien stepped out of the car, people in the courtyard could immediately tell that there was something different about him. There was nothing different about what he was wearing though. His hair, clothes, and shoes were nothing new. It was the intimidating aura that he exuded that clued others in to the change. His eyes, however, were a whole other story entirely.

His once emerald green eyes were now filled with a multitude of negative emotions. Other than that they were completely blank. Adrien stepped out of the limo and walked up to his usual group of friends. Before he came to a complete stops Chloe crashed into his side, hugging him.

"Adrikins! What a coincidence that we ran into each other this morning." She squished her face against his but his face just screwed up in annoyance before he shoved her off of him. Chloe stumbled a bit but shook her head to ground herself. "I got you a preeeeseeent!" her facade dropped for a moment when she yelled, "SABRINA!!"

Before the redhead could bring the present Adrien pushed the other blonde out of his way. "Yeah that's nice and all but I don't care about irrelevant idiots." 

You could probably hear a pin drop in the resulting silence. Did sweet innocent Adrien just say something rude to Chloe instead of letting her down easy as usual? Mylene was off to the side holding her boyfriend's hand. Looking as if she were about to cry she said, "That was so mean to say coming from Adrien."

Adrien, having heard the comment, immediately got annoyed. He turned to face the girl who spoke. "Just because you're weak and let people walk all over you, doesn't mean that I'm the same way." Marinette couldn't stand the tension any longer. so she interrupted. "How about we just head inside and wait for class to start?"

Her words calmed Adrien down and he gave her a weak smile. "Good idea." Then he headed inside, Nino and Alya trailing behind him. Alya stopped to look back at her friend but Marinette waved her ahead.

When she was sure that nobody was left outside, Marinette opened her side purse and whispered frantically. "Tikki! Tikki wake up I think we have a problem!" The little kwami yawns and stretches her tiny arms. "What's wrong Marinette?"

Marinette scurried around a corner of the building to have some more privacy. "Adrien is...different. he's being downright nasty to Chloe and Mylene. Its almost as if he's been akumatized but kept his natural appearance. What if something is seriously wrong with him? We can't just sit here twiddling our thumbs!" Tikki just rubbed her big eyes in exhaustion.

"I'd say that you're just overreacting but if there's a possibility of Hawkmoth being involved we should investigate." Marinette smiled and gave a firm nod. "Right. Let's get to the bottom of this!"


	3. Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's behavior grows worse and Marinette gets the chance of a lifetime.

Marinette stuffed Tikki back into her purse and dashed toward the front doors of the school. She turned the corner, just barely catching herself before she fell. Zooming down the hallway she bumped into a couple of late students milling around.

"Watch it!"

"Move it, klutz."

"Outta the way stupid."

She merely turned her head to yell a quick apology to them. "Sorry!" Just as she made it do the door where her first class was to be held, the bell rang.

Marinette let out a loud heavy sigh before adjusting her strap over her shoulder. Miss Bustier just chuckled at her student's obvious relief. "Now Marinette, you know that it always takes me a minute to check the roll before a lesson. There's no need to rush." She gave a gentle smile before resuming what she was doing.

Marinette calmly walked to her seat and sat next to her bestie. “Hey Alya, have you noticed how Adrien has been acting lately?” 

Her friend gave her a puzzled look.“You mean what happened this morning?”

“Yeah, don’t you think it’s weird how he was rude to Chloe? I know she’s difficult to get along with, but he always seemed to have the patience for her antics… until today I guess.”

Alya shrugged her shoulders in reply.“Maybe he’s finally had enough.” She tilted her head in thought. “Though it is a bit odd that he would act so cruel towards her.” she said perplexed. “We have to find out what is bothering him!” Stated Marinette, clenching her fist in determination.

She briskly scanned the room for anything that could cause someone as sweet and patient as Adrien to turn sour. Yet nothing seemed out of place. 

Chloe was on her phone as her servant Sabrina profusely took notes, Nino and Alya were not so covertly exchanging flirtatious glances, and everything else appeared normal. But as Marinette zeroed in on Adrien, she found something very peculiar about his demeanor. 

His usual attentive and studious behavior greatly juxtaposed this nonchalant, dismissive facade he’s portraying. He sat slumped in his chair, his arms folded and eyes dull. Although he seemed to be looking at the teacher, his gaze was distant and void. 

Marinette gave herself a little smack. _ Stop thinking about him and try to focus on the lesson!  _ Ten minutes later, Marinette was back to daydreaming.

**_____Time Skip_____**

As the end of class neared Mrs. Bustier assigned the class a project. “Alright students, you must put together a presentation on any piece of literature that you find best reflects mankind,” she explained. “I won't be too specific, because I want to see everyone's unique angles. And as a fun little twist, I will be assigning partners, to ignite a deeper conversation.” 

She begins to list the pairs as she paces in front of her desk. “Chloe and Nathanial, Rose and Juleka…” Her voice trailed off as Marinette was too busy thinking about what she and Alya would say to Adrien to pay attention until she suddenly heard, “Marinette and Adrien...“ 

Her eyes shot up crazily and turned towards her friend who also was in disbelief. “What just happened!” she exclaimed trying her best to whisper. “I think you and Adrien are partners.” Alya’s disbelief turned into excitement but Marinette didn’t seem to reciprocate her optimism. 

“Alya! How am I going to handle this? I can barely speak around him! How could I hold a deep conversation without seeming completely dorky!?” Mariette let her head drop onto the table with a thud, which only seemed to catch the attention of a few people around them. 

Alya let out a chuckle. “Girl, this could not be a better chance to really get to know Adrien, and maybe he’ll even confess what has been bothering him.” She gave her razzled friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Besides, you guys are long overdue for some alone time~.” 

“Alya!” Marinette exclaimed in embarrassment. She pondered a bit on her friend's words. “Maybe you're right....”

“I am.” Alya quipped playfully. As the bell rings, Marinette huffed in defeat. “Fine, we should try to talk to him during break abou-” She turned towards her friend only to see the seat next to her was empty as Alya had already rushed over to Nino. She sighed “-or just me..” 

Marinette clumsily hurried to pack her things away, barely managing to keep her papers from flying in every direction as she not so gracefully made her way towards the door. 

(switch writer hehe)

____________________________________________________

Adrien had already gone down the steps and into the court of the French school when a force rammed into his back. “Fuc-”

He went toppling to the ground right along with whoever pushed him. When he opened his eyes, he found himself practically on top of the kindest girl in school. Marinette.

“Uuh.” All words eluded the blue-haired girl the moment that she locked eyes with the boy of her dreams. “Talk to you I with something about want! I mean-” She looked away and pushed his chest. “People are staring…”

Adrien’s eyes widened and a blush crossed his face before he frantically backed away, trying to regain his composure. He stood across from the embarrassed girl. A small crowd had formed from their little tumble and people were whispering.

“Sorry about that. But to be fair, you bumped into me in the first place.” Though the blonde said that, he still offered Marinette a hand to help her up once he stood himself.

They stand there for a second just holding hands. While Marinette was on cloud nine, Adrien was trying to figure out why she has yet to let go of him.

“-rinette? Marinette? Is anybody home?” Marinette shook her head so fast that she turned into a blur. Her smile widened almost eerily before she snatched her hand out of his to rub the back of her head.

“Hehehe sorry about that. I wanted to ask you a question.” The crowd around them immediately started gossiping.

“Is she finally going to ask him out?” “I swear he’s the only one who doesn’t see it.” Adrien heard the whispers and though he was a bit confused, it was still annoying to hear all that chattering.

He adjusted his bag which had slipped off of him before saying, “Let’s go somewhere a bit more private. People here don’t know how to mind their own damn business.”

As he said that last sentence he glared towards the crowd. The nosy people hurriedly went on their way as if nothing happened.

Adrien looked back at her and smiled. “We can talk at my house today since I don’t have any lessons other than piano. It starts two hours after school so we’ll have plenty of time to talk. Plus we need to get started on that project, partner.” He said, giving a slight nudge to Marinette.

She couldn’t believe what was coming out of this beautiful boy’s mouth. He wants  _ her? _ To go to  _ his _ house? Did the shy and socially awkward Marinette just get invited to  _ the  _ Adrien Agreste’s house? What does she say?

“I’d love to be your girlfriend!” 

Adrien was taken aback.“What did you just say?” 

_ Oh no, come on. Think Marinette think! _ “I said I’d love to come over the weekend! Too! As in we should hang out every week. Wait uh yeah…”

Adrien looked thoughtful. “I don’t see why not. Unless my dad surprises me with a new photoshoot I should be free to hang out every Sunday.” He continued with a big smile on his face. “I’ll just have to sneak you passed Natalie, but she has a soft spot for me.” He shrugged.

“Oh. Yeah, sounds like a plan Adrien!” Marinette clasped her hands together in excitement. “Let’s go already.”

Adrien chuckled. “We have to get through the rest of our classes first silly.” He gently flicked her on the forehead while laughing. Marinette just chuckled along with him. “I forgot about that.”

The two teens made their way to class, chatting as they walked. 

_________________(switch_writer)_________________

School ended for the day and Adrien escorted Marinette to his limo, as they made their way down the school steps Marinette stopped to talk to her best friend. “Hey, are you going to be okay walking home by yourself today?”

“Girl, don’t worry about me, I’ll just walk home with Nino,” she said playfully while looking back at him. “Besides, the real question is, are you going to be okay hanging out with Adrien all by yourself?” she said teasingly. Marinette looked bashfully in Adrien’s direction “I don't know Alya, I've been dreaming of a moment like this for so long, but I feel like I couldn't be any less prepared.”

Alya looked sincerely at her friend, softening her tone. “Look Marinette, this is your chance.” She puts a comforting hand on her bestie’s shoulder “Besides you don’t have to be prepared, you just have to be yourself” Marinette smiles at the encouraging words giving her some confidence. “Thanks Alya.”

“No problem girl, now your prince charming is waiting!” Realizing that she has been keeping her dream boy on hold, Marinette speed walks towards the limo, giving one last wave to Alya and Nino.

“Are you ready Marinette?” Adrien asked with a warm smile. With all the enthusiasm that Marinette could muster, she nodded in agreement. 

Just as his hand reached for the door, an ear-splitting shriek came from somewhere within the jumble of dismissing students. The crowd parted like the red sea as a furious Chloe stomped and puffed her way towards the two while locking eyes with Marinette. 

She stopped just a few inches from Marinette, putting both hands on her bony hips, emitting nothing but rage. “And what do you think you're doing Dupain-Cheng!” 

“I-” Chloe furiously interrupts, “You think you can steal Adrikins away from me? He could never fall for some baker girl!” Suddenly a force washes over Adrien, something menacing; losing control he intervenes on Marinette's behalf. 

“Chloe, I’m not sure what you think is happening, or what you think is between us, but you can't talk to people like that!” Chloe softened her tone while talking to Adrien. “Don’t you see she is trying to come between u-” “There is no us!” He erupted. “You need to get out of whatever fantasy world you're living in.” 

Yet she persists “Aren't you tired of putting up with someone that annoying?” Chloe cowered as Adrien stepped forward, and coldly uttered, “I’m tired of putting up with a rude, egotistical, two-faced, brat like you!” 

Those words rang through the now silent courtyard, everyone bewildered by such sharp words conveyed so coldly, and coming from Adrien Agreste of all people! 

The tension was so overwhelming that it had Marinette utterly speechless, just like everyone else. Chloe, completely astounded, felt tears swelling up as she tried her best to keep herself from shattering completely in front of the prying eyes of her peers. 

Sabrina, as confidently as she could, confronted Adrien “How can you say that? She is the bestest friend anyone could have! Isn't that right Chloe!” She turns only to find her friend running away in tears. 

Adrien, exhausted from this whole ordeal, rolls his eyes and dismisses her with a “Whatever.” and apathetically turned once again towards the limo. “Let's go Marinette”. 

Marinette, still in shock, compliantly gets in the car. Her gaze still directed towards the courtyard. Adrien gets in on the opposite side tossing his bag on the floor with a sigh, and they promptly start to drive off from the school. 

The car ride was tense and silent as Adrien peered out the window. Marinette was resigned to sit in awkward silence all the way to his house.

______________________________

**AN: next time well be looking into what happened with Adrien, plagg, and the akuma.**

**P.S. try to guess who wrote which parts. Me, the writer of chaps 1 &2, or best fren, whos been behind the scenes helping.**


	4. Hmmm

so best friend isn't being a very good friend right now and she never wants to write the net chapter. (smh) I'm thinking about deleting this story because I don't know when the next update will be. what do you guys think?


End file.
